Rainy Days
by BinkyTwinky
Summary: Chapter 8, What will happen to the little Dragon of Heaven once he has, yet again, been taken against his will? M for Violence, Sexual Violence
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This is the first X story I have ever written. Please be kind. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters... but I own the plot. So here we go...  
  
WARNING: If you don't like yaoi or shounen ai... I suggest that you do not read this. Flames will not be taken lightly, I have warned you. Don't make me say I told you so!!   
  
Rainy Days  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Kamui lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been bedridden since his last encounter with Fuuma. The memories ran through his head as he tried desperately to fall alseep. "My dear Kamui, I love it when you scream like that." He closed his eyes and buried his head into the soft white pillow trying to make the images go away. He couldn't stop the sight of Fuuma looming above him, holding up the Holy Sword. No matter how far he buried himself, he couldn't stop Fuuma from thrusting the sword through his flesh and through his small body. There was no stopping his screams. There was no stopping his pain. He lay awake now, staring out the window, thankful that the visions had subsided. The screams however, still haunted him. He heard the laugh that escaped his former best friends mouth as he drove the sword farther into his body. There was just no escaping it.  
  
The sun shone brightly through the open window waking the teen from his fitful sleep. Kamui opened his violet eyes to the morning and blinked. He looked around trying to remember where he was when his eyes fell upon Yuzuriha. He blinked at her a bit, trying to focus. She merely smiled at him and walked to the side of his bed. "My dear Kamui, I love it when you scream like that." His eyes widened as he watched her face contort and grow longer. Her whole body transformed into a male body that leaned over the bed. The new body looked contentedly at Kamui and seemed to smile. The smile soon grew into a grin, and Kamui tried to back away. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Kamui let out a strangled scream, then fell completely silent.  
  
"My dear Kamui, I love it when you scream like that."  
  
Fuuma walked down the crowded street with his head bowed. He smiled bitterly to himself as he thought about the night before. His Kamui had been especially vocal that night. He stopped walking and looked up at the building before him. There was nothing left to stop him, nothing but Kamui. He walked up to the door and looked blankly at the door man. The man looked at him suspiciously, but opened the door nonetheless. Fuuma walked inside and looked around for the reception desk. Upon finding it, his eyes lit up with evil happiness.  
  
Kamui awoke with a start. The room was dark and he felt no one near him. He looked around to see where he was. The bed was covered in white sheets and the walls were white as well. "I'm in the hospital again, aren't I?" He asked himself as he tried to sit up. A shooting pain ran down his back forcing him to lie down again. He sighed to himself and tried to think back on the last couple of days. All he could remember was that smile. That smile that seemed to come from nowhere, that never really went away. He sighed and rolled over in the bed, wincing when the pain took a hold of him. He was so confused. He couldn't remember anything but that smile.  
  
"I'm so sick of that smile." He whispered to himself as the image came back into his mind.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Sorata walked in. He looked over at Kamui and smiled. Kamui flinched at him and turned away. Sorata stared for a minute then walked to the teens bed.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked as he set a glass of juice on the bedside table.  
  
"Leave me alone." He sighed.  
  
Sorata stepped back for a minute, then smiled again. "Whatever you say Kamui." He turned and walked out of the room. Kamui watched him leave, thinking about the smile. It haunted him, and he couldn't place why. He closed his eyes, but opened them with a start as the smile appeared before him again. He lay in the bed the rest of the day, keeping his eyes open as long as he could. It didn't take long, however, for sleep to over take him.  
  
The darkness fell around him as his eyes opened. Kamui looked around himself nervously. The pain he knew should be there was gone. He was alone in the darkness. There was nothing around him, just empty, dark space. A sudden fear arose within him as he heard a low laugh sound behind him. He turned around to see nothing. The laugh resounded again from behind him, and again nothing was there when he turned. It came again, and again there was nothing behind him.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?" Kamui called out looking around himself frantically.  
  
"Kamui..." the voice came again.  
  
"Who are you!" He screamed into the darkness. But there was no answer. He turned around again in confusion, then fell to his knees.  
  
"That's always how I've liked you Kamui." The voice came again, but this time there was a body attatched.  
  
"F... fuuma?" Kamui asked shakily.  
  
"Hmm... you're a smart boy Kamui." Fuuma laughed again and walked up to Kamui, taking his chin in his hands. He leaned in slowly, savoring the fear he could feel from Kamui's body. Fuuma's lips came to rest mere centimeters from Kamui's. The smaller teen could feel the hot breath coming from his friends mouth, and he was terrified of what could happen. He looked up and the breat caught in his throat, Fuuma had moved his body off Kamui's. He was rising...  
  
Fuuma stood over Kamui and reached behind him. When his hand appeared again the Holy Sword was in it. He smiled down at Kamui and drew his arm back. Kamui could sense that he had witnessed this before. He closed his eyes and tried to make it go away, but Fuuma's weight and laughter reminded him of just how real the situation was. Kamui watched as the sword thrusted forward and into his shoulder. He couldn't help the pained scream that emitted from his mouth.  
  
"My dear Kamui, I love it when you scream like that." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. May be a LEMON! You've been warned!

Gaeldrisan: Hee... I know, he's scary, ne?

SuperSeme Fuuma: It's ok to be a fangirl

The Wind Spirit: I hope my yaoi is good enough for you! ;

V-chan: dances I will keep writing!!

Rainy Days

Ch. 2

The pain shot through Kamui's shoulder as he looked up at Fuuma. He smiled down at Kamui and drew the sword back again. There was nothing Kamui could do to stop his friend from stabbing him again. He was utterly helpless. He lay there awaiting the pain, when Fuuma moved off him. He looked down at Kamui and smirked. His toy was behaving today, and he was very pleased. The taller teen stood up and let go of the sword. He leaned over Kamui and grabbed the boy's collar. He lifted him up and held him tight.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Fuuma smirked again and pressed his lips against Kamui's. The smaller boy gasped and tried to pull away, but to no avail. Fuuma decided to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue between Kamui's lips. He felt around in his friend's mouth until a sharp pain shot through his own mouth. He threw Kamui against a wall and cursed.

"Kuso... that wasn't very nice of you Kamui." He licked the blood that seeped from the corner of his mouth and walked toward Kamui. "I should teach you a lesson."

The rain fell from the sky with no sign of stopping, forcing the masses of people to hide inside of their respective homes. One man, however, walked quietly along the empty Tokyo streets. He looked up through the rain at the clouds. A smile slowly crept across his face as he removed his sunglasses. He made his way across the street and up to his loves apartment.

Kamui awoke to the harsh noises of a Tokyo morning. He could not escape the car horns blaring and the people screaming. He opened his eyes and blinked. _Where am I?_ He thought as he looked around the new room. There was nothing on the walls, and the only furniture he could see was a dresser. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Why can I never wake up in my own bed?" He asked as he rolled over, and right into Fuuma.

"Ah!" He screamed as the other Kamui opened his eyes and smiled.

"So, you're awake are you?" Fuuma rolled to face Kamui and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you."

"How... how can I believe you?" He closed his eyes, sure that Fuuma would hit him again.

"You don't have to believe me, but I know we didn't do anything."

Kamui looked up in time to see Fuuma stand up from the bed. He gawked for a minute, then turned a lovely shade of red, rolling over to face the opposite wall. Fuuma stretched and walked around the side of the bed, again standing in front of Kamui. The sight of the older boy before him was more than Kamui could take. His eyes tried not to stray too far down the naked body before him. He shut them tight and again rolled over. The thoughts running through his head made things worse.

"What are you thinking Kamui?" Fuuma leaned over the bed to whisper in his ear, "Tell me."

Sorry this is short, I think every chapter I write is short, but I wanted to get this out so more people would review! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Onegai? I would much appreciate it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: No worries my readers, I'm still here. I know it's been an awful long time since I've written, but I'm trying not to fail high school. :sigh: Not much time for writing. But now it's spring break, and I have nothing to do. SO I WRITE! Oh, and no lemon in this. No nothing like that really.

Do not worry about any SubaruxKamui pairings. Nah ah. Subaru and Sei-chan belong together. End of story… but not really, the story begins now!

Rainy Days

Ch. 3

"I'm not thinking anything Fuuma. I just… I want to sleep some more." Kamui's eyes had long since lost the burning feeling of closing them so tightly. He held his breath as he listened to the sounds of Fuuma getting dressed. _At least he'll have clothes on now…_ His mind was feverish with the vision of the body he had just seen. The smoothly pale skin flashed before his mind's eye, and the fragrance of peaches wafted past his nostrils. His eyes opened in a flash to find a small bowl of peaches lying on the floor in front of the bed. He stared at the fruit, wondering just what it was for. He didn't notice Fuuma walking up behind the bowl.

"You want some?" He asked a little gruffly.

"…" Kamui was silent, still lost in the thoughts of Fuuma's body.

"Kamui?" Fuuma said in a sing-song voice as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you staring off like that, hm?"

Kamui couldn't hear his words. He was still so wrapped in his memories; nothing else mattered. He smiled to himself as, again, the skin flashed before him. He sighed happily as his eyes moved down, down, down, finally resting just above the patch of curly black hair nestled between Fuuma's legs. He felt himself harden as his eyes tried to move further down, down, down…

"Kamui?" Fuuma poked the small, dreaming boy in the ribs and smiled. "What's the matter with you?"

"Huh!" Kamui's eyes shot open and his visions faded. "What are you talking about?" He looked around frantically, trying, and failing, to find what his mind so wanted to see. Instead he found Fuuma sitting next to him dressed in a tight black turtleneck and blue jeans. His bare feet were crossed lightly on the carpeted floor. Kamui gave up his search, mentally beating himself for thinking about it in the first place.

"Are you… never mind." Fuuma sighed and stood up. "Want breakfast?" He stretched and walked languidly to the bedroom door; hand on the knob. He looked intently at Kamui, wondering if he would eat anything at all.

"Uh, alright." Kamui answered shakily and watched his friend leave the room. He stood up quickly to find himself wearing nothing but his boxers. His face turned bright red for a moment, his mind returning to the conversation they just had. _"You don't have to believe me, but I know we didn't do anything." _ It would be so easy to just believe the other Kamui's words. But this was _The Other Kamui_ he was thinking about. He couldn't be telling the truth. Could he?

Kamui sighed forlornly as he searched the room for his clothing. "How am I supposed to believe him? I'm not that stupid… I can't believe what he tells me." He closed his violet eyes as he slipped a t-shirt over his head. They opened again in the search for pants. Finding none, he walked to the small dresser he had awoken to. _Pants, pants, pants…_ his mind repeated over and over. Clothes littered the floor behind him as they flew over his head in his search for pants. He scowled lightly at the lack of pants in the dresser.

"Why're there no damn pants!" he yelled more loudly than he thought. "Arg!"

Fuuma heard the yell and, smiling to himself, walked into the bedroom. "You look good without pants Kamui." He winked. Kamui glared in return. He turned and walked toward the closet. Throwing it open, Kamui searched through the closet, again throwing clothes out behind him. Again, he found no pants.

"Fuuma… why do you not have pants? You're wearing pants… you should have pants here somewhere." His face dropped to look at the clothes on the floor. "No pants…"

"I don't believe I have any more pants Kamui-kun. I do think you'll have to stay like this. Pantless."

"Fuuma, I need pants. I have to go home now. I _need_ pants!" His face lifted and turned red in anger. Fuuma stared mildly at him for a moment, then moved forward. Kamui froze in fear.

"I'm sorry Kamui." His voice was cold as ice. "I don't have any pants. And you're not going home." His hand wrapped around Kamui's arm and squeezed. "Got that?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kamui flinched. Fuuma moved his arm suddenly, throwing Kamui to the bed. "You _are_ home."

And…. I'm done with chapter three. :smiles: How'd you like it? Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

It's been such a long while since I've written. College started and I got wrapped up in all that jazz. So here I am again, after receiving a very happy review for this story. I didn't think anyone really liked it until I finally logged in again and saw how many of you do like it. I was flattered, to say the least. So, thank you all for getting me back on my feet, so to speak. Hopefully, schedule allowing, I'll get some more chapters out. Anyway, here I go.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Even though I have a little Kamui in my head that won't stop talking.

Chapter 4.

Kamui was still on the bed, his heart racing frantically inside the small cavity of his chest. His Fuuma was gone again. The man stood above him, smiling dangerously and poised with his hands on his hips. He reminded the smaller boy of a reprimanding teacher about to smack his knuckles with her ruler. Golden light filtered in through the curtains of the window, somehow making the room seem homey. The clothes that littered the floor were like a sea of dejected people, long since dead and lost. Kamui closed his violet eyes and waited for his punishment. It never came. He heard Fuuma shuffle back out of the room and into another crevice of the apartment. One eye opened hesitantly. When it found the room blissfully empty, the other eye followed. He sat up and rubbed his arm.

"I'm so confused."

In the small kitchen Fuuma labored over an omelet and smiled to himself. He was content. For once in his life he felt a rush of contentment. After all, that's all anyone can expect from life. A little whistle emitted from his lips as he flipped the frying egg in the pan. He had what he wanted, and nothing could ruin that.

Pants were still nowhere to be found, and Kamui felt the effect of it as a draft came in through the window. He shivered and sighed as he half heartedly folded the clothes he had dumped all over the room. A small, faded black tee shirt dangled from his hand as he thought back to the night before, still unable to remember what had happened. Fuuma's words would not leave his head. "You _are_ home." What did he mean? He couldn't mean to keep Kamui here. What would the others think? The black cloth fell from his hand as it was raised to his forehead.

"What am I going to do?"

"Come eat breakfast? How does that sound?" Fuuma asked, smiling from the doorway. "You still haven't seen the rest of the apartment. I'm starting to get upset." He held his hand out, beckoning Kamui to take it.

He looked up and dropped his hand back to his side. Fuuma never ceased to amaze him. Slowly he walked to the small table tucked in a corner of the apartment's kitchen and sat down. The walls here were a light blue; very happy looking. He wasn't expecting blue walls in his other's apartment, and when he thought about it, there was a lot about his other that he didn't know. _What am I doing here? I mean, I want to be here, don't I? I do… I think. I want to be sitting in this small blue kitchen with the man that molests me and tries to kill my friends… I want this. Don't I? I want Fuuma. I know I do. I can't help this. But I can help it. I know I can stop myself from wanting this… so why am I still here? _His thoughts wandered and he forgot where he was; sitting at Fuuma's kitchen table wearing a t-shirt and boxers. The latter smiled and watched as Kamui fought within himself.

"Are you enjoying your… breakfast?" Fuuma laughed and poked at Kamui's food with his fork.

"Yeah."

"How so? You haven't touched anything."

"Oh… well." He stuck his fork into the omelet and lifted it to his lips. "Mmmm!" His eyes opened wide with delight as he shoveled another fork-full into his mouth. "This is good!"

Fuuma smiled and finished his own meal. There was nothing he wanted more than this. This was how things were supposed to be between them. Kamui was supposed to be confused and adorable, and Fuuma was supposed to be bemused. Everything was working out perfectly. He only hoped that he could keep himself under control for Kamui's sake. He watched the small boy clean off his plate and take it to the sink to wash. The t-shirt he wore was like a tent surrounding a pole. It hanged loosely and swayed when he walked. Fuuma found himself entranced by the rhythmic movement of the shirt. He also found himself wishing he'd hidden the shirts as well as the pants. Kamui turned from the dished as laughter spread through the apartment.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"N- noth- nothing!" Fuuma continued to laugh at the thoughts in his head. A puzzled look crossed Kamui's face as he stared at his friend. The laughter started to subside as Kamui's look of puzzlement turned to that of anger.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Kamui." He smiled. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"You have no pants on."

"I- well… I couldn't find any in your bedroom."

"I know." His smile widened. Kamui tilted his head to the side and stared again at his friend. He was utterly confused. Instead of taking up an argument, he smiled wanly and walked to the couch. He sat down and immediately sunk into it. Fuuma followed the waif of a boy and sat languidly on the arm of the sofa. His smile widened as he looked to the television that Kamui had just turned on.

"Oh! Oooh! Harder!" The television screamed and moaned as violet eyes widened in shock and hazel eyes narrowed in humor. They sat for a moment until Kamui regained his composure and clicked the television off. He looked up to Fuuma, who was still smiling, and blinked.

"What was that?"

"… Seriously? You've never seen porn before?"

"Well… uhm." He looked down to his lap where his hands fiddled incessantly with one another.

"You haven't, have you?"

"No." His eyes closed as he waited for the laughter of his friend or captor or whatever the hell Fuuma was to him. It didn't come. Instead, when Kamui's eyes opened again there were two cups of tea sitting on the small coffee table. Steam rose in small billowing clouds from the cups. The television was black and blank beyond the table and atop it was a small picture. Kamui's eyes strained to see what was held inside the wooden frame. His body picked itself up from the couch and stepped toward the television set. A gasp escaped his lips when the picture became clear.

"That's… that's us."

Fuuma stood from the couch and was soon beside Kamui. "Yes, it is." He smiled his long, lopsided smile. "Remember that Kamui?"

"I do." He smiled back, widely, at his friend. _Yes. He is my friend. _The smile widened.

Alright. I think that's a good place to stop. It's late, I'm tired, and I can't think of anything else to write in this story. I'm bad like that. ; Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. PLEASE R&R! I need a push to get this story going again.

Oh, and don't forget how the friend tree works. You tell your friends about it, they tell their friends, and so on. Pretty soon, I've got me a fan base. V And if you want me to read something of yours, feel free to ask me in your response. I'm honestly not on to read often, but if you ask nicely, I'll read and respond like the best of 'em.

So chill my friends! I'm back in business! Yay!

:the crowd goes wild:


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Oh my, how long it has been since I've seen this story. I actually had to go and re-read it online. I lost all the files on my computer a while back. Sadness, I know. Anyway, I'm back and in writing mode once again. Hopefully after another chapter I'll be able to figure out where the hell this story is really headed. Right now, I have no idea. So come and take the journey with me. Or else. **

**Chapter Five**

Kamui's eyes were fixated on the small picture adorning Fuuma's television. He smiled again as he remembered the moment from his past…back before his mother had died, before Fuuma and Kotori's mother birthed the sword, before Tokiko was gone. He pushed the other thoughts from his mind. _Back when Fuuma wasn't a sadistic bastard._ The smile left his face. _But…He's not now, is he?_ The voice inside Kamui's head sighed in frustration and tried to bring his mind back to his initial thought.

The picture showed two very happy, smiling children holding their hands up to the camera in the form of a V. The victory sign. The peace sign. Fuuma and Kamui smiled up from behind the glass, from back in that moment of the past. The morning was clear and bright and the two friends had set off early to hunt down a cat for Kotori. She had said she wanted one, and her mother pointedly said "No." Ignoring this ominous warning, the pair wandered off toward the city. The open airiness of rural Tokyo slowly gave way to the harsh business of the heart of the city.

The morning sun soon gave way to afternoon winds, leaving many of the trees bare and the streets littered with leaves and cherry blossoms. Little Kamui looked up at the buildings and tugged on the sleeve of Fuuma's jacket.

"Look," He said, pointing up. "One day, I'm going to see the top of that tower." Fuuma looked up, following Kamui's small, outstretched hand…and viewed the Tokyo Tower. He looked down at his friend again and smiled.

"I bet you will Kamui."

Kamui's slim shoulders slouched forward as he thought about the things that had happened since he'd returned to Tokyo. All the death and destruction all inadvertently caused by him…and all truly caused by Fuuma. Violet eyes searched up and found Fuuma's masculine face turned away toward the window. _Why…why am I so transfixed by him? Why can't I just let it go?_ He closed his eyes and drifted away from the television and the picture of his past.

The waiflike body moved across the room with a dancers grace and stopped short in front of the window Fuuma's attention was turned on. His eyes narrowed at the sight, again, of Kamui wearing his t-shirt. He was so astonishingly beautiful, and Fuuma could only slightly fight off the sudden urge to throw the smaller boy to the floor and ravish him. Only slightly. Fuuma strode softly toward Kamui and rested his large hand atop the boy's shoulder. Kamui jumped and spun around meeting the gaze of Fuuma's eyes and a sigh escaped his lips. With his head ever so slightly tilted down, Fuuma closed the space between his lips and Kamui's. The latter stiffened, not knowing what his counterpart's true intentions were. Many times these kisses turned painful and bloody. Many times Kamui ended up in the hospital.

The taller boy eagerly pushed to deepen the kiss, and at Kamui's reluctance, he grabbed his wrist and held it above the small boy's head.

"What Kamui?" Fuuma breathed almost lecherously. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He reached down to close the gap again, but Kamui pulled his face away to the side. The taller boy's grip tightened around his wrist and twisted ever so slightly. Kamui opened his mouth in a cry of pain, internally berating himself for falling into this position again. He kicked out with his legs in hopes of hitting Fuuma where it would really count.

These actions, of course, backfired, and Fuuma swept Kamui off his feet taking him back into the bedroom where everything had begun. Kamui's eyes remained closed tight allowing only saltine tears to flow from them. He could not see the actions being taken against his body. He could only feel them. He bit his lips together as he felt the heat of Fuuma's body resting above his own. The bigger of the two laughed deeply and shortly as one single, soft finger wiped the tears from Kamui's face. The pressure of the heavier boy momentarily shifted as Kamui felt his shirt being tugged up toward his face.

Fuuma found nothing but soft, unyielding flesh when the bothersome shirt was finally out of his way. It sagged dejectedly around Kamui's throat like a sick reminder of the pain that would surely come. A mewling sound elicited from Kamui's throat as Fuuma's tongue darted over one pink, erect nipple. He moaned as Fuuma's mouth covered the nub and gently began to suck. He cried when he felt the unmistakable feeling of his boxers being shoved down to his ankles.

"Please Fuuma, don't do this." He halfheartedly pleaded as Fuuma sat up from his prey.

"Oh Kamui, come now." He grinned. "This is what you wanted."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Blackness slowly gave way to a stark whiteness that shocked and blinded the young man lying in the oversized bed. He blinked, trying to get the room around him to focus. Slowly, thought started to seep its way back into Kamui's head. He sat up, and immediately slumped back down into the cushion of the mattress. His head spun in fifteen different directions making his stomach, in turn, do somersaults. He felt the bed shift underneath him, and he slowly rolled toward the middle. Hazel eyes languidly blinked at him from across the pillow, and Kamui seethed inside to know what had, again, happened to him.

"Morning sleepy head." Fuuma crooned and smiled.

Kamui remained silent. He could not comprehend why he had stayed again. He could have easily gone back to the school campus and stayed with the others. They would at least not rape him. But something inside him kept him rooted to this apartment, to this room, to this man. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, but only a small squeak came out. He tried to shift and found that the only thing in pain was his head. He mused for a moment as to why Fuuma had only hurt his head, and realized that he probably hadn't done anything. But one never could tell with Fuuma.

"So, do you want breakfast?" He was asked in a simple tone of 'So-what-else-is-new-I-raped-you-let's-have-breakfast-now. Kamui swallowed and cleared his throat again, again to have nothing come out. He nodded his head to the question of food and tried fruitlessly to sit up. Fuuma smiled and laughed a bemused laugh. He stood, stretched, and stepped lightly to Kamui's side of the bed. One hand effortlessly shrugged beneath Kamui's knees, and another hand shrugged beneath Kamui's neck. Again, effortlessly, the boy was picked up off the bed and carried out into the bright morning sun that filled the apartment's living room.

Kamui yawned and looked around the room. Nothing had changed. This wasn't a dream. The world was the same as it was the day before. He rested his head in his hands after he was set gently onto the couch. Fuuma stood up, stretched again, and turned to turn the television on. Soft moans escaped the box, and Kamui's cheeks flushed red. Was he really going to make him watch this?

Fuuma smiled and walked toward the kitchen listening to a woman moaning something about how much she wanted a… _Oh my. _Kamui thought as his eyes widened. _How can she be enjoying that?_

He sat transfixed to the screen as obvious pornification took place. Kamui only slightly looked away from the television when he smelled the distinct smell of sausage cooking. He stood and walked stiffly to the kitchen. Fuuma stood at the stove, decked out in a pink frilly apron, flipping pancakes over in the skillet. The sizzle of batter hitting the heated cooking surface was drowned out by the ringing of the telephone in the living room.

Kamui looked over at the phone and blanched. Why would someone be calling Fuuma? Wasn't everyone terrified of him? But then it would be interesting to meet someone unafraid to call the infamous Fuuma.

"Hello?" Fuuma asked irritably into the receiver. "Yeah, what do you want?" He paused. Listened. "Fine, whatever you say." The bulking shape of Fuuma's torso shifted with a sigh. "I'll show up when I damn well please." He set the receiver down rather ungracefully and turned to Kamui.

"I have to go for a while." He smiled an award winning smile. "Wait for me, will you?"

"…Wait?" His violet eyes were confused.

"Well… I won't be upset if you're gone when I get back." His venomous voice betrayed his words. "I'll be seeing you Kamui." With a smile, he was gone.

Kamui watched Fuuma leave the apartment building and he let out a sigh. He really left. Kamui stood, unsure of what to do next, and finally decided that he needed to go home. To the school. As close to home as he could get. He wandered back into Fuuma's bedroom and rummaged through the clothing. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, of searching Kamui came up with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He found his tennis shoes inside the bathroom and slipped them on.

With one last look around the apartment, he closed the door and stepped out into the busy Tokyo street.

Silently a pair of hazel eyes watched the form of Kamui walk down the street. He sighed and picked a lone cigarette from a now empty package. With a flick of his thumb the cigarette was lit and burning, sending a trail of smoke into the sky between two buildings.

"Ah Kamui, why must you always run from me?"

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Wowzers. I still have no idea where this is going. If you have suggestions, do please tell me in your reviews. I hope you review. That would be nice. I don't want to end this story yet, I kind of want to drag it out and see where it goes. So feel free to help me figure this story out. Read and Review guys, and I'll love you forever and a day!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Hey kids, I'm back! And under a new name! My updating is totally whacked out right now, and I'm sorry for that. Unfortunately, school and work have taken up all my time. I recently got an Asian Resin Ball Joint Doll, and I make wigs for them and sell them…so time has been hard to come by.**

**So I re-read the last chapter, and I'm ready to send you guys a new one.**

**I own no one! Though I wish I did.**

**Chapter Six**

Kamui wandered down the street for several minutes until he realized that he had absolutely no idea what part of town he was in. He stopped, turned around, and sighed. "Damn it." He muttered. A woman walking her child to school grabbed the little girl's hand, and pulled her away from Kamui. He watched them hurry away with wide violet eyes. The wind gusted past Kamui's small frame, and he shivered. He looked up, and through the dark, swollen clouds, he saw rain. He sighed at the thin t-shirt he was wearing, and looked around for a street sign.

There weren't any that he could find. The cold, slightly wet surface of the bus bench welcomed Kamui as he sat down. His violet eyes slid closed. A small laugh elicited from the shadowed figure watching from the top of the building across the street. The boy could be so adorable sometimes. He had to make sure Kamui remained his.

The bright green eyes of someone familiar flashed upon Kamui through the hazy rain. Subaru sighed at the deplorable sight of his friend and approached him.

"Kamui?" He asked softly. Kamui turned around, ready to run.

"Subaru!" He jumped forward, wrapping the older boy in a hug.

……….

The smell of sakura floated around Subaru's apartment. The two boys had not seen each other for several months. They sat across from one another at a small dining table. The apartment was almost completely bare. No pictures adorned the walls, no paintings, no semblance of life. A bare couch sat across from a small television with a dejected coffee table in between. Weathered, simple curtains hanged from the rather large windows. They overlooked a derelict part of Tokyo, not too far from the red light district. Kamui thought detachedly about how this place seemed so different, yet so suiting of the older man sitting across from him.

Besides the small living area, was a small kitchenette. Small seemed to be the way of this apartment. The kitchenette sat bare, no pots and pans out and about, no fruit sitting in a bowl on the counter. There was nothing there that resembled a normal human lifestyle. _Is there even food in that refrigerator?_ Kamui thought to himself absently. A small bathroom sat at the end of a small hallway, next to a small bedroom.

Subaru looked up at Kamui as he picked a cigarette from the Lucky box lying on the table. He held it steadily between two long, thin fingers, brought it to his lips, and with a flick of his other hands' fingers, lit it with a bic lighter. The soft, sweet smelling smoke floated from the burning end of the cigarette, up toward the ceiling, and out the small opening in the window next to the kitchen. Subaru sighed and rested his arm on the table, the cigarette dangled precariously from his fingers.

"What happened?" He asked Kamui softly. The younger boy started, not expecting the sudden words to fill the quiet apartment. He rested his hands on the table, one on top of the other, and looked up at the other.

"I'm not sure, to tell the truth." His answer was barely audible, despite the small distance between them coupled with the quiet. "Fuuma…" He broke off. Subaru's gaze never wavered. Kamui's fell to the table top.

"What happened?" He asked again, as if the answer he got wasn't good enough. Kamui's violet eyes jolted up and met Subaru's steady green gaze.

"I…" He sighed and dropped his eyes again. "I was in his apartment. With him." He looked up, hoping that would be enough information for Subaru. His mind didn't want to relive the things that happened. He didn't want to think about what Fuuma had done to him. Subaru stood and walked to the kitchen. The sweet smoke followed him. A cabinet swung open, and he produced a glass with which he filled with water.

"Here." He handed the glass to Kamui with a sort of smile. It was a smile if you knew Subaru. To any one else, it would seem the line of his mouth did not even move.

……….

Shadows shifted as Tokyo moved from day to night. Streetlights flooded on, casting more shadows than the twilight had minutes before. He smiled, as the light flickered on inside Subaru's apartment.

……….

Kamui stood at the window, holding the now empty glass. He had ended up recounting the whole thing for Subaru. Somehow, he couldn't hold it in. He drew in a small breath and watched a couple walk in and out of the street light's glow. His gaze flickered to the dark rooftops across the street. He had thought he'd seen movement, and decided it was likely a bird of some sort. The fact that many birds were not often nocturnal didn't occur to him.

Subaru had returned to his seat at the table, and waited for Kamui to gather himself. A new cigarette replaced its long burned out brethren. Kamui returned to the table, and sat ungracefully.

"What now?" He looked up. "I can't make it back to the campus right now. I don't want to put you out by staying here." Kamui sighed and laced his fingers together on the table.

"Stay here, I don't mind." Subaru answered simply. A small smile spread on Kamui's face.

"Not long." He answered back. "Just til I can make it to the campus."

"Of course," Subaru nodded and took a drag of the new cigarette.

……….

**Well, I suppose that's going to be it for now. Not really a suspenseful end, but I don't always have to end like that. Hope you guys liked it, and I'm looking forward to your feedback. Unfortunately, it takes me a long time to update this story, but I'm still writing!**

**Be patient, and soon enough you'll have another chapter to read.**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Oh lord, seven chapters now

**Disclaimer:** **Oh lord, seven chapters now? And I've had a few favorites on this story. Thank you guys! School's been evil to me, and I should be working on my biology project, but I'd rather be writing this. Hope you guys enjoy. I've actually figured out where this story is going. 3**

**I own no one!**

**Enjoy kids!**

**Chapter Seven.**

...

Subaru had left early in the morning for his family's shrine to do something that he would not tell Kamui. The smaller boy sat on the listless couch staring at nothing in particular. The clouds outside moved in front of the sun and slowly cast the room into a soft darkness. Kamui's eyes slid closed as he began to finally relax. Fuuma wasn't here, Subaru wouldn't hurt him, and he thought maybe, just maybe, things would start to work out. A dream overtook his thoughts and his body twitched lightly as he ran. They were following him, and each time he turned to see where they were, he slowed and could not move. His violet eyes remained focused in front of him, his legs pumping back and forth in an effort to get him farther from that which was chasing him. Kamui's body shook violently as his dream enemy caught up to him. His arms were thrown up in the attempt to create his own spirit shield, but too late he realized it was still impossible. They descended upon his small frame. He fought but it did him little good. Even in dreams he was too weak to fight back. They held him down and he could feel the white hot pain of something hard being forced through his flesh. A scream elicited from his lips as his body thrashed to get away from the pain. Their hands slithered across his frame, up and down his arms and legs, along the contours of his face. A shadow came up and the creatures shrank away. What little hope bounced into Kamui's thoughts quickly flew away as the shadow materialized before him. "Hello Kamui." The voice surrounded him like a soft blanket. Realization dawned on him; the color left his face, the pain was gone. A new pain was soon to come.

The darkness overtook his dream and his eyes fluttered back and forth beneath his lids. A sound was coming from around him, and slowly the dream faded. The doorknob twisted back and forth, trying to open. Subaru would be home, the dream would be just a dream. The door opened slowly, almost teasingly. A foot swathed in a shiny black shoe stepped into the apartment. The other foot followed, and soon the body of a very tall, very muscular man filled the doorway. Kamui looked up at the dark sunglasses that hid the man's eyes. He sat up on the couch, the lingering image of his dream Fuuma in his mind, and looked at Seishirou. The man smiled a long, thin smile. Kamui folded his legs under him and tried to shrink into the couch. Seishirou walked into the apartment, a key dangling from his hands.

"Hello there, Kamui." He stood, his head almost touching the ceiling. One hand slipped into a jacket pocket, and Kamui feared something horrible would happen. The hand emerged holding a long, slim cigarette, and a vision of Subaru flashed into Kamui's mind. He suddenly remembered just why it was that Subaru smoked.

"You got a light?" One eyebrow lifted with the question as Seishirou waltzed further into the room to snag a seat next to the shaking kid. Kamui's head shook.

"I…don't smoke." He forced out in a small pitiful voice.

"Pity." Seishirou's eyes moved slowly around the room behind his dark glasses. "I bet Subaru-kun has a lighter around here somewhere." He stood, and Kamui let out a sigh of relief. The taller man wandered around the room, picking things up and setting them down. Kamui heard soft curses floating in the air and the sound of something falling. He looked over at the kitchen and saw a toaster on the floor. His gaze turned back to the blank wall in front of him and he tried to ignore the noises the other man was eliciting. A scene flashed in Kamui's mind of sitting across from Subaru while trying to study. The older man held a long, slim cigarette between his soft lips; the smoke lazily drifting up into the atmosphere. The want to be like the one that betrayed him was so strong. He had to smoke. He had to be like the Sakurazukamori. Kamui could not understand the sentiment. Smoking was bad for you. Killing people was bad too. Why would anyone want to be like that? But Subaru was somehow different from all the other delinquents that did bad things. Subaru had some kind of good intent. At least Kamui thought he did.

Seishirou emerged from the kitchen with lighter in hand. A thin smile was plastered on his lips. Kamui still couldn't figure out why the man was here. His tall, lanky body slunk to the living room and lithely graced the couch with his buttocks' presence. Kamui looked up at the man guardedly as he lit the cigarette with the flick of his thumb on the lighter. The flash of flame made Kamui flinch. For some reason, this man made him very shaky.

"I should have known Subaru-kun would keep his lighters in the utensil drawer." Seishirou looked sideways at the small frame sitting next to him. Making little boys uncomfortable was such fun. The boy peered up at him with wide purple eyes. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Aren't you?" Seishirou's smile never faltered. "You see, when two men love each other…they decide to live together."

Kamui's eyes widened in shock. Subaru had never said anything about living with the Sakurazukamori, let alone loving the man. Suddenly the small apartment seemed even smaller. The man's large body filled up the space, and it became harder to breathe. Kamui stood shakily and turned away from Seishirou. He didn't know exactly what to do. He wanted to talk to Subaru and see if Seishirou was lying, but he wouldn't be home for quite a while. It was all just too awkward.

"I…I need to go…" Kamui headed toward the door.

"Shame." Seishirou smiled. "I hear Kamui's out looking for you." The cigarette sat against his lip; ash fell ungracefully onto the floor.

He turned and walked to the door, thinking on what the man had said. Was leaving the best idea? He had to leave. He couldn't stay here and chance the Sakurazukamori contacting Fuuma. He couldn't be caught again. Kamui's eyes slid closed as his hand tightened on the doorknob. Subaru wouldn't be happy.

Equipped with only a t-shirt and loose jeans, Kamui wandered through the bitter cold of the winter Tokyo afternoon. He looked up, shielding his eyes against the wind, and looked for a street sign. "U…e…no" He sounded out through chattering teeth. "The park!" His eyes lit up as he realized just how close his apartment was to Ueno Park. One foot in front of the other was all it took for the frail, shivering boy to make it to his apartment building. One thin hand dug into his pocket searching for the key to his door. It wasn't there. The hand rose and plunged into the other pocket, a moment of panic passing over his face. There was no key.

Kamui bit his lip and looked around the street. The last couple of people rushed to their homes and inside, safe and warm from the threat of the oncoming storm. With a sigh, he stepped away from his building and back toward the park.

The rains began to fall, softly at first. He thought just maybe he'd be safe from freezing to death on the harsh Tokyo streets. A flash filled the sky. One, two, three, a boom swept into Kamui's ears. The lightning was almost right overhead. Kamui groaned and looked for a low spot in the fields of grass that made up the park. He sat down and drew his knees toward his chin. His eyes slid closed as he listened to the booms of thunder overhead.

Violet eyes opened to see not the clouded sky, but a dull, white ceiling. Was last night a dream? He rolled over under the downy comforter and blinked at the familiar surroundings. Kamui sat up, rubbing at his temple, and trying to figure out where he was. How could a place look so familiar, and yet look so new? He turned his head and saw a lone dresser, a window. The other side of the room revealed only a door that presumably led to a bathroom. Where had he seen this place… His eyes widened in shock as he realized what must have happened.

The door swung open easily to reveal the tall body of a man. Inwardly, Kamui cringed.

"Welcome back." The dark, velvety voice filled the room, filled Kamui's head. "I missed you Kamui." Fuuma smiled his predator smile and advanced on the small boy. One large hand moved toward Kamui's small face and grasped his chin. His face was pulled up almost violently, eliciting a gasp. A look of shock passed over the violet eyes before they were squeezed closed.

--

**And…another chapter has wound up posted. I don't even remember how long it's been since Chapter Six, and I'm sorry for that. The state of things around here makes it hard for me to sit here and write. Work and school are dictating most of my life right now, as I'm sure is the case for some of you. Honestly, this chapter was only finished because every time I checked my email, I had another favorite. Thanks guys, for finally getting me off my ass to finish this. It will be done soon! And I have another story in the works as well.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Well, gosh. Here we are again, guys. Chapter 8 up and in motion. I can't even fathom finishing this story, honestly. I thought I could just let it go and work on other stories, but damn if those favorites didn't keep coming. These are getting harder to do since my health is failing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Eight.

The black mist that sat before Kamui's closed eyes was not a comfort to the feeling his body was experiencing. Fuuma's soft lips flitted over his face, down toward his neck, and a sharp pain elicited. The small boy's mouth opened in a silent scream. Fuuma smiled and continued his kissing trail toward the hollow of Kamui's neck. The boy lay still, barely breathing, waiting for more pain to come.

The weight of the older boy disappeared and violet eyes opened hesitantly. The white ceiling greeted him. The ceiling slowly gave way to the wall, the door of the bathroom, and the body of the man that had yet again entrapped him. Fuuma stood to his full height, head nearly touching the ceiling. His lanky arms rested at his sides, one foot gracefully tapped on the floor. Kamui blinked slowly, waiting for the man to do something. Anything. He didn't move. He stood there, still, frozen. Staring. His golden eyes glowed in the dark of the bedroom. Kamui lifted his body from the bed and rested on one slim arm.

"Fuuma…" He asked hesitantly. The older man continued to stand still. Slowly, his lips spread open in a sinister smile.

"You're not getting away again _Kamui._" He sneered and reached one slender hand into his pocket. Kamui's violet eyes stared as the hand emerged holding a rope. He stepped forward, forcing Kamui to lie back against the mattress.

XxX

The door opened slowly as Subaru maneuvered into the room, bags of groceries hanging from his arms. His work at the shrine had ended early, and remembering the poor state of his teenaged friend, he decided to stop by the market on the way back. Expecting the sight of the small, scruffy haired boy to greet him, Subaru couldn't help being startled by the Sakurazukamori lounging on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

He set the groceries down and sighed. "Sei-chan," exasperation laced his words, "What did you do?"

"Me?" Seishirou smiled. "I did nothing."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Subaru rolled his eyes and smiled. "Help me with this, will you?" he gestured toward the bags as Seishirou rose, stretching slightly, the cigarette still dangling from his fingers. Subaru picked up a bag and moved into the small kitchenette. Emerald eyes glanced behind, and a smile spread across his features as the other man hefted the rest of the bags and joined him in the kitchen. The taller man tossed the bags onto the table with their lone brother, and moved to stand behind the smaller form of his lover. His arms reached out to embrace the other as his chin rested on Subaru's head. Subaru leaned back into the touch and watched the rain fall from the dark Tokyo skies outside.

"Kamui had better be okay." He sighed and turned in Seishirou's arms, one delicate hand taking the still lit cigarette and bringing it to his lips. With a deep drag, he exhaled the smoke into his lovers face. "Or you're going to be in trouble."

XxX

The ropes themselves weren't the bad thing. The bad thing was that now he really had no escape. He sighed as he moved his eyes around, straining to find a detail that had not occurred to him before. The room looked utterly the same. Devoid, cold, empty. There was no telling what would happen to him now. No telling what his former friend had planned. The pain, the torment, the torture of their previous meetings sat heavy in his mind. Would this be it? Their last meeting? His eyes closed as he thought about the future that had been so severely shown to him. Would it be so bad to let it end now?

The door creaked open, and Kamui strained his head up as far as he could from his tied down position on the bed. Fuuma walked in, holding something in his hand, and smiled that deadly smile his face had adopted since Kamui's choice. An involuntary shiver worked its way down the teens spine as the smile spread on his former friends face and grew to show the white glint of teeth.

"Kamui-_kun_,_"_ Fuuma's smile never wavered. "It would seem we've come to play time."

"Play…time?" Kamui voiced softly, hoping an engagement in conversation might distract this sadistic man from whatever his vile intentions might be. He wasn't the same man as before. Fuuma always hurt him, that was a truth in his nightmare of a life now, but he had never been so possessive before. He had never kept him like this. The choice was always Kamui's to stay or go. This utterly helpless feeling would not ebb, and the completely real tightening of the rope around his wrists served only to heighten his panic.

"Play time, Kamui." He leaned down next to the younger man's ear and breathed the words he never thought his friend would say. "Time to make you feel the pain of this Earth."

"Fuuma, what…" he whispered out as he saw just what his friend held in his hand. "Why?"

A short laugh erupted from his lips as he brought the cold steel to rest against Kamui's soft, white throat. The smaller man attempted to gulp, and found that he could not. A hot, wet drip of blood trickled from the blade as Kamui tried in vain to struggle away. With each attempt, the ropes dug into his wrists, the knife dug into his flesh. His eyes squeezed shut against the horror as more blood dripped slickly from the wound on his neck.

"Make pretty noises for me, Kamui."

The knife dug further, causing the small trickle to erupt into a torrent trailing down to the sheets. Kamui bit his lip in an attempt not to scream; he didn't want to play this game. He didn't want this. He only wanted his childhood friend back, was that really so much to ask? More pressure was being slowly added to the steel. He didn't think he could take much more. He shifted his head to the side and stifled another scream as Fuuma applied even more pressure; taking the small cut and turning it into a rather large gash. The blood continued to stream.

Fuuma smiled down at his prey, enjoying the pain he could see plainly etched on Kamui's porcelain skinned face. He could feel the heat rising in his body, settling around his loins, and slowly pulsing outward. This was delightful. Kamui was his. Only his. But Gods did he want to hear the boy scream. He lifted the knife away from the failing artery in Kamui's neck, bringing the blade to his mouth as his tongue slipped out to lick the sticky sweet mess away. The boy would scream, and when Fuuma was ready he would take him, eliciting more of the sweet sounds he so longed to hear. For now, the torture would do nicely.

He brought the knife back down to Kamui's body and traced a line diagonally across his chest, smiling again as the boy's eyes opened in shock at the searing sensation. The knife lifted and came back down on the opposite side of his chest. A twin line of red sprang from the wound. The X sat majestically on his chest, small welts and pools of blood blooming from the tears in the skin.

"So beautiful, little Kamui." Fuuma mused as he raised the blade once more, bringing it down into the soft flesh of Kamui's upper arm. A scream elicited from the boy's mouth as the heat of the knife ripped through the tendons, veins, and meat of his arm. His head thrashed back and forth against the pillow as he strained yet again at the rope that bound him helpless. Finding that the pain had subsided to a dull ache, his screaming slowed and morphed into pants of despair.

"Fuu…ma," he breathed through the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. "S…stop."

"Oh but why, Kamui." A smirk flitted onto his features. "You always make such pretty noises for me."

"Fuuma…" Kamui's left eye slid closed against the pain starting to swell back up from his arm.

"I am Kamui," Fuuma smiled a malicious grin as he tore the blade from his former friend's arm; bringing it back down forcefully into Kamui's right thigh.

Another scream filled up the small bedroom as Kamui fought to keep his consciousness. The heat in his leg was almost too much to bear, and now he felt Fuuma's full weight descend upon his small frame. It took every bit of strength left in him to stay awake, to stay aware. Fuuma smiled down at the struggling boy beneath him. This was delicious. He leaned down, forcing more pressure against the embedded knife, and brushed his heated lips against Kamui's pale, bleeding neck. The smaller man struggled once more against the restraints, the weight of his friend, the searing kisses that were trailing now up to his earlobe. Fuuma bit down and relished in the harsh gasps of breath he could feel against his own face. His teeth bit harder, more of Kamui's precious crimson blood gushed to the surface. Kamui could feel his will shake, he felt the slip of his consciousness as easily as the blood slipped from his body. His struggles ceased, slowly his body let go of the fight.

"Already?" The smug voice sounded as the last of Kamui's alertness faded. "That's just too soon, my dear Kamui."

The other Kamui pulled the knife from Kamui's leg with a squelch, and brought it up to the uninjured arm. The blade dragged against his skin leaving long, bloody red marks against the whiteness. Kamui's eyes shot open once again, the fresh pain boring into his efforts to let go. A new wave of awareness shot through him as the knife was plunged into his thin wrist, pinning it to the bed.

He screamed. He screamed with all the force he could muster through his body's convulsions of pain. He screamed to make it stop, he screamed for release. He screamed as he felt the slip of fabric being pulled down, away from his groin, away from the little protection it served to give. Another scream as he was invaded roughly; no preparation, no care. Still more screams as the pain increased within him.

As Fuuma worked, forcing his way in, tearing flesh and releasing more involuntarily shed sticky mess on the bed, the smile never left his face.

XxX

**OMG I'M SO SORRY. Don't be mad at me…I promise things might get better eventually. U.U;**


End file.
